Injectors are devices that expel fluid, such as contrasting media, from a syringe and through a tube into an animal. The injectors are provided with an injector unit, usually adjustably fixed to a stand or support, having a drive that couples to the plunger of the syringe to drive it forward to expel fluid into the tube, or that may be driven rearward to draw fluid into the syringe to fill it. Usually the syringe is a disposable replacement type.
In the injection phase where the plunger is driven forward, pressures are developed in the syringe that range from, for example, twenty-five psi for some applications to over 1000 to 1200 psi for other applications. Syringes that will contain fluid under such pressures are expensive and therefore impractical where the syringes are to be disposable. Accordingly, many such injectors, such as angiographic injectors, for example, have been provided with pressure jackets fixed to the injector units and into which the syringes are inserted. The pressure jackets contact the outer surfaces of the syringe to restrain the walls of the syringe against the internal pressures.
To hold the syringes in the pressure jackets, the jackets of the prior art have been configured to surround the front ends of the syringes to restrain the syringe front wall against forward acting forces of the drive and the fluid pressure and to hold the syringe in the jacket. Because the front end of the pressure jacket is closed, rear loading was necessary, and accessibility thereto was provided by hinging or rotating the jacket to allow for removal and replacement of the syringe from the rear. The opening and reclosing of the injector unit to replace the syringe requires a certain amount of time, which, in the course of the procedure being performed, is not wholly desirable.
Furthermore, while for many years injector units of various types have been capable of disconnection of the plunger drive from the drive coupling on the syringe plunger at any position of the plunger within the syringe, retraction of the drive is typically required before the syringe can be removed. This is because the opening of the injector unit to remove and insert the syringe from the rear requires, for example, a translating or rotating of the jacket from the axis of the drive, which cannot be achieved if the plunger drive is extended.
For example, at the end of an injection procedure, the syringe plunger typically is forward, as is the plunger drive. Since, in the prior art injectors that load from the rear, the pressure jacket is moved through the position that the drive occupies when extended in order to remove the syringe. Hence, the syringe cannot be immediately removed without retracting the plunger drive. Further, the disposable tubing that connects to the nozzle of the syringe must be disconnected from the syringe in order to remove the syringe from the jacket. Additionally, when an empty new syringe is inserted, the drive must be in its retracted position.
More often than not, the syringe is inserted empty and filled by retraction of the plunger with an injection tube connected to a supply of the fluid that is to be injected. In addition, before an empty new syringe can be filled, it is necessary that the plunger be fully forward in the syringe so that the syringe can be filled by rearward retraction of the plunger. As a consequence of the need with such prior art injectors to retract the drive upon loading the syringe, it is then necessary to fully advance the drive to the position in which it is in engagement with the plunger and the plunger is in its full forward position. The drive then engages a coupling on the plunger of the replacement syringe. This need to retract and advance the drive contributes to a loss of time in the syringe replacement process.
Accordingly, there has been a need to more quickly load and unload disposable replacement syringes in angiographic injectors, and for injectors and replacement syringes that can accommodate a more efficient process of syringe replacement.